


Grey Sunday

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Lance and Allura spend a morning in bed [Allurance, drabble, modern AU]





	Grey Sunday

Title: Grey Sunday  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Allura/Lance  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Please enjoy this micro fic. -_-

\--

It’s a grey Sunday, the kind of day when you stay in bed until the last possible minute, Lance decides as he postpones his show for five more minutes. He still has plenty of time before he has to be out the door and on his way to work.

Allura’s with him, still wrapped up in her mother’s old crocheted blanket, but she’s come to a different conclusion. Her reading glasses are perched on the very tip of her nose, and her hair is up in some attempt at a bun. She’s got a tattered paperback ( _Evelina_ , sounds fancy) balanced on her lap, and making marginal notes with a neon pink pen.

Even now, she’s working. She works so hard. Lance wishes she could relax more, but that’s just not Allura. Anything she’s passionate about–reading, writing, getting her degree–she will give everything.

So, he stays by her side. Make sure she doesn’t completely burn herself out. And while she’s up at an ungodly hour… he can tell she’s fine. She’s got this.

She’s also got ink stains all over her hands. Lance feels bold enough to reach out, and kiss them.

“Dork,” Allura breaths, squeezing his palm before returning to work.


End file.
